Acceptance At Last
by imjustbadnews
Summary: Margaux, a normal muggle girl gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts... I'll write a better reveiw later. PLEASE READ & REVEIW!
1. The letter

When I woke up this morning, I never expected anything out of the ordinary. I expected to get up, stumble downstairs in to the kitchen, fill up my favorite bowl with my favorite cereal, open the fridge, realize the milks gone bad (not that it had, I just don't trust dairy), and watch my morning cartoons before my older brother woke up and kicked me out of the livingroom so he could watch the news to see the score of some stupid sports game or some other meaningless and boring thing like that. That is what I expected. Not a weird letter. Not a letter sealed with wax with green script, okay, what the hell. But thats what I got. A letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, Firts Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, Internationall Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Knight,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all nessasary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerley,

Minerva McGonangall

Deputy Headmistress

"Is there something wrong?" The mailman asked me when I opened the letter.

"Uh, no. Thank you, Mr. Lyle. Have a good day." I said in bewilderment. He shrugged and made his way down the street to battle with the Fitch's dog, Mona. This letter had to be some sick joke, not that it would suprise me any. I mean, it's not like I'm extremely popular at my school. I have friends and all, they're just not the close kind. You know, the kids that you talk to in class because you're seated next them all year because that alphabet commands it so. It's not their fault I'm socially inept. It's not their fault their last name also happens to start with a "K."

I went back in to my joke of a house, only two shades of white different than anyone else on my block. Yeah, I know, I didn't realize there were different shades of white before I moved here either. My brother was already downstairs on the couch stuffing his face with doritos.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, the sound of concern tip toeing around the edge of his voice.

"Nothing." I said in monotone. Still stuck in a state of disbeleif. I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't a joke, even though it seemed to be the only explination. Why would anyone go through so much trouble to bother _me?_ I am invisible at school. I'm nice to everyone, no one really hates me... So why so much effort? I went back upstairs, second door on the left to my irradically decorated bedroom. The walls were black, my favorite color (the oposite of my mundanely colored house), my bedding was pink, with matching pillows. Posters of my favorite bands covered my walls. Next to my twin sized bed there was a side table with a single drawer, that was covered in stickers (My favorite of which being a Peta sticker that had a little chick on it that proclaimed "I am not a nugget!" Not that I'm a vegetarian, I just thought it was funny). Arcross my room was an anchient desktop computer that I spent my weekend nights talking to people halfway across the world. I walked to my bed and sat down. I sat there staring at the strange letter written on heavy paper with green ink, until finally I opened the single drawer on my nightstand and tossed it next to my sketchbook. My little secrets.

It wasn't until a week later that I remembered the peculiar letter, when on a cloudy Tuesday morning, I met Mr. Lyle at the door again, right before he put the mail through the slot.

"Hello Mr. Lyle." I said to him, standing in the door way.

"Why hello, Margaux. You're looking better than the last time I saw you." He said refering to the morning of the strange letter.

"Oh, yeah, I was sick. Just getting over it, infact." I fibbed.

"Well, that's good. I got another letter for you." He said as he handed me the days mail. Sitting in my hands was another strange letter, on heavy parchment type paper, written in green ink, folded neatly in to a heavy parchement evelope, sealed with wax. I stared at it.

"You feeling okay?" Mr. Lyle asked me as the color drained from my face.

"I- I got one of these last week. It's really weird, it's something about some stupid magic school or something."

"Sounds neat." He said.

"No." I shook my head furiously. "Why would someone play this type of joke on me? I've never done anything to anyone." Mr Lyle shrugged.

"Maybe it's not a joke." I looked up from the letter to see a twinkle in Mr. Lyle's eyes. It wasn't until that moment that I took in Mr. Lyle's appearance; Never before had I really thought about how he always wore two white socks of different lengths, how his hair had always seemed entirely bizzare. White as snow, quite long for a man of his age, always out of control, Like a Lion's mane. Is cheery demenor, never wavering. It wasn't until then that I noticed is other worldly charisma, or his enchanted smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and that's when he told me. He told me everything...


	2. Diagon Alley

And that's why at this moment I find myself on the bus with Mr. Lyle, my mailman, going to some alley in London. We got off of the bus in front of a pub. My parents thought I was off having a day with one of my friends from school. They had been eager to let me go, wanting me to be a normal child with lots of normal friends. Giving me quite a bit of pocket money at my request, along with the money I had saved up from seven years of birthdays and Christmases.

"So where is this alley, anyway?" I asked Mr. Lyle.

"Through here, follow me." He said pointing to the pub. It was a shabby looking building. I only managed to get a look at the sign before we walked in the door: The Leaky Cauldron. It was a dank place, filled with the low droning of men inebriating themselves in the early afternoon. Mr. Lyle said hello to a few people as we walked to the back of the pub and out the back door in to a small court yard surrounded by brick walls. Mr. Lyle walked up to a wall and pulled out his wand, tapped some bricks and the wall moved, yes, moved away. The bricks rearranged themselves in to an archway revealing a quaint alley. We stepped through the archway only for it to turn in to a wall again. I watched with amazement. We made our way to a large (ugh) white building.

"This is Gringotts, it's a bank, we're going to get your money exchanged. This bank is run by Goblins." We went up the stairs and through the bronze doors, up to the counter where a little goblin teller sat. He seemed very brisk. After that we went to get my supplies, books, spell ingredients and the like. After we got done fitting robes I ran head first in to a boy with silver blonde hair, he seemed like a stuffy prat if you ask me.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled as he pushed me down. I found myself flooded with rage; I hated these fuking pompous rich kids.

"Oh shove it, you poof." I said firmly. He chuckled at me. His stupid friends laughed along with him, I obviously had missed the joke.

"Only in your dreams, Mudblood." He said with a grin of superiority. I hadn't the vaguest idea what he meant by 'mudblood', but I didn't like the way he said it or the stupid way his friends laughed even harder. I was up on my feet before he could realize it. I grabbed him by the shirt front and lifted him off of the ground a little, despite the fact that he had an inch or two on me.

"You leave me be, I am in no mood to be making enemies right now." I said setting him down before his temper could really flare up. "My name is Margaux, and I'm new here. Sorry for running in to you." I said hurriedly, I had this strange feeling in my stomach, one that would usually indicate feelings for another human, but my brain must be fried from this culture shock if you could call it that, because there was no way in hell I could ever like a prissy rich kid like _that_. His mouth went slightly slack. I walked toward where Mr. Lyle was waiting in front of a place called Ollivanders. He waved me over when he spotted me coming out of the crowd.

"Thought I'd lost you." He said with a smile. I shook my head.

"Nah, I just bumped in to a boy my age." Mr. Lyle raised his eyebrows. My head was swimming with thoughts ranging from the smell on his freshly pressed robes to the way that his gray silver eyes glared at me scornfully. And yet, how is it I could find that appealing?

"Ah, so tell me, was it love at first sight?" I laughed, trying to suppress a sudden feeling of nausea.

"Hardly!" We both laughed for a while.

"Well, shall we?" He said gesturing to the shop behind us. I looked in to the window where a single wand sat on a faded purple velvet pillow. The swell of excitement filled my heart. We walked in to the shop. It was rather cramped and dusty, filled ceiling to floor with shelves and shelves full of boxes. We were greeted by an old spindly man with silver eyes. Who then proceeded to introduce himself as Mr. Ollivander, and then attacked me with a measuring tape. After he finished measuring me (including how far apart my big toe and little toe were), he started handing me a barrage of wands of different woods and cores all of which he described to me in great detail. I felt like a total doof up until he handed me one made of ebony and unicorn hair.  
"Eight and a half inches, springy!" He said with excitement. I brought it up above my head like I had the rest and hadn't even moved it before the warmth filled my fingertips and sparks emitted from the end of the wand. Mr. Ollivander smiled. I paid him for my wand and Mr. Lyle and I left his shop.  
"So, you excited about starting school?" Mr. Lyle asked me as we made our way back to The Leaky Cauldron where we would be staying the night so we could take the bus back home I could pack my things so mum and dad could take me to the train station next week.

I awoke with a start in the middle of the night. There was a tapping at my window. I looked at it, rubbing sleep from my green eyes. There was a bird, and owl to be exact, tapping on my window. I walked over to the window and it just stared at me. Why wasn't it afraid? I looked at it for a while in my tired state before I realized that there was something tied to its leg. A messenger owl, of course! I opened the window and the owl flew in and perched itself on the chair that sat a few feet from the window. It stuck the leg with the letter attached to it out at me and hooted lightly. I untied the green ribbon that held the letter to the owl; it shook its leg a bit and was off back in to the pitch black night. I was left with yet another heavy letter, only this one seemed different. It was not in an envelope like my school letter had been; instead it was rolled up, a scroll? I unrolled it and read the first line.

_Margaux--_ it said in shimmery silver ink. Oh god this was going to be a long school year...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Look, I know this is hardly the greatest fic you've ever read. Alright, so far it's pretty close to the book and blady blah blah blah. Alright, I know. I KNOW, so you don't have to tell me how incredibly bad it sucks, that is of course if you could stomach it's terribleness to even read this little wee segment.

The plot _sucks._ So if you have any suggestions... please! I am in dire need of help!


End file.
